The advent and growth of wireless communications has ushered in a new era of convenience and productivity. Interactions that once commonly required a landline connection to a communications network are now possible with seeming disregard for physical location and physical connections. Today, it is possible for a user operating a suitable mobile terminal to engage in both voice and data communications at virtually any location. Personal and business communications can therefore be conducted more quickly and with far fewer restrictions than previously possible.
Unfortunately, however, the convenience of wireless communications has given rise to other concerns. One concern, for instance, is the very fact that wireless communications can occur in places where such communications were previously not possible, and often in places where such communications are undesirable. In theatres and churches, for instance, obtrusive ring signals and telephone conversations may be considered inappropriate.
Another concern stems from the fact that, as the popularity of wireless communications continues to grow, the number and types of wireless communication terminals continues to grow as well. Today, a person may regularly employ two or more wireless communication terminals, such as a cellular telephone, a pager, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a notebook computer, and even an infrared remote control. This proliferation of wireless communication terminals gives rise to complexity and clutter.